


One Gift

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty in love, Bitty's Twitter Feed, Jack Feels, Jack Gives Bitty a Billion Flowers, Jack is in love, M/M, Zimbits Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: It's their first Valentine's and they said they would only get each other one gift.  Jack does that... more or less.  A ficlet prompted by Bitty's Twitter Feed.  God bless Ngozi.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

They had agreed on only one gift, but as Jack looked at all the flowers in the Eternal Gardens Flower Shop he just couldn’t control himself.

“Peonies. Those are cool,” he told the woman behind the counter. “Um, what else do you recommend?”

She smiled at his enthusiasm, “Roses? I know they’re traditional and corny – but they’re traditional and corny and beautiful. Your girl will love them.”

Jack frowned briefly, then shrugged it off and said softly, “They deserve corny and beautiful and everything.”

The woman’s expression changed slightly, then she quickly recovered, “So… one giant bouquet for them, or?”

“Well, we agreed to only get each other one gift. Would a bunch of bouquets delivered in one huge vase be considered one?”

“Yes, I would say so,” she nodded happily. “Yes! What else do you want to get? We can always put the bouquets in one box. That’s still one item if you think about it really.”

Jack picked up a hydrangea and inhaled deeply. The scent was crisp and clean and made him happy. He then imagined Bitty burying his face into a bouquet of hydrangeas and it made it doubly happy.

How did he get here? Here he was, like a sap, ordering a bunch of flowers on a Hallmark holiday for the boy he loved. Flowers. Like a sap, in love and with no regrets. 

He almost laughed at himself, and wished he could see Bitty’s face when the delivery arrived.

“Let’s go with two dozen of the red roses, a dozen peonies, a dozen hydrangeas, and…”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
